Eres tù
by hinatakazami
Summary: no puedes, no puedes Hinata, no puedes dejarlo ir sin decirle lo que sientes.


holasss.

este one shot podria decirse que es como una continuacion de mi **mi mujer ideal, **pero este se centra mas en Hinata, aunque se pueden leer por separado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de el gran Kishimoto (pero algun dia Gaara sera mio siiiiiiiiiiii).

sin mas los dejo con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eres tù.<strong>

**Por**

**Hinatakazami.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Estaba agotada, siempre terminaba igual cuando de entrenar con Neji se trataba, el genio Hyuga era muy estricto con ella, y no le daba ventajas.

-Arigato Neji-niisan- la hermosa oji perla le hizo una reverencia a su primo, por –según ella- molestarse en entrenarla esa mañana.

-De nada Hinata-sama- Neji miro a su prima y se sintió orgulloso, ella cada día mejoraba mas y mas y eso lo alegraba _mucho._

-Eto, Neji-niisan quieres ir a comer conmigo- el castaño parpadeo ¿ir? A caso su prima saldría de nuevo a almorzar fuera.

-Hinata –sama hoy también almorzara fuera- la peli azul asintió, desde hace unas semanas ella tomo la costumbre de comer fuera de su casa y Neji ya tenía una idea de por qué.

-V-vendrás- el que el castaño la mirara tan fijamente, la ponía nerviosa y los viejos hábitos volvían, como lo era tartamudear, el Hyuga sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer- Hinata le sonrió y se despidió, al verla salir el genio se permitió sonreír con ternura.

-Ira otra vez a verlo-y se marcho a visitar a cierta castaña.

.

.

.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde comería, Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos, la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar- exactamente hace 1 semana- logro verlo y eh pues le paso lo mismo de siempre_,_ sus nervios la traicionaron y la única vez que le pudo hablar, no le pregunto algo muy… ahh no pudo ni conversar con él, pero el haber ido y haberlo visto había valido la pena, se sintió mal por no ser capaz ni de hablarle y se deprimió, pero como una vez alguien le enseño _no podía rendirse._

Al estar a cuatro pasos del restaurante, la Hyuga escucho un golpe y luego un lloriqueo- sonrió- todos estaban ahí, Sakura, el rubio al que tanto _quería_, y también_ el,_ al ser consciente de eso, su cuerpo se estremeció de nerviosismo.

-K-konnichiwa-la oji luna levanto las cortinas e ingreso al ichiraku, de inmediato tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Hina-chan- el rubio levanto sus manos y la saludo enérgicamente, el Uchiha le lanzo una mala mirada a su amigo por la forma en que la llamo, pero eso duro poco, su cuerpo se tenso,_ ella estaba allí._

-Konnichiwa Hinata- la peli rosa le sonrió, la Hyuga tomo asiento al lado de Sasuke, que seguía con su imperturbable aspecto, pero Naruto nuevamente pudo ver aquel brillo en sus normalmente oscuros ojos.

-Teme eres un mal educado, no saludaste a Hina-chan- Sasuke volteo su cara al lado derecho -donde estaba sentado el rubio- y frunció el ceño, al rubio pareció no importarle la mirada de sicópata que tenía su amigo, pues le sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Hmpt-el moreno regreso su vista a su tazón, Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Áyame apareció y puso frente a ella lo que había ordenado.

-_Itadakimatsu-_ soltó en un susurro la peli azul, tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer.

Mientras Naruto y Sakura "hablaban", el oji negro miraba de vez en vez a Hinata, ella estaba tan metida en lo suyo que ni cuenta se daba, lo que Sasuke no sabía es que cuando el no la estaba mirando, la oji luna le lanzaba miradas de soslayo, a la vista de los demás ellos parecían sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan- el grito del rubio los regreso a la realidad – tenemos algo pendiente, no lo recuerdas- Sakura lo miro confundida el rubio dejo el dinero de los cuatro tazones consumidos por él y el que se comió Sakura en la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

-Naruto pero...- la oji jade iba a protestar pero el Uzumaki no le dio tiempo tomándola de la mano, echo a correr rumbo a quien sabe dónde, Hinata y Sasuke, asomaron sus cabezas para mirar como el rubio corría arrastrando a Sakura con él, a lo lejos ambos escucharon un "nos vemos luego teme, Hina-chan".

Una pequeña risita broto de los labios de la Hyuga, al oírla el azabache volteo a mirarla, la oji luna se sonrojo y volteo su vista al tazón,- que estaba a la mitad-Sasuke la imito- no le faltaba mucho para terminar- el silencio se apodero de ellos dos, pero ninguno se sentía incomodo, al contrario aquella paz la querían tener por _siempre_.

Sasuke termino su tazón y viendo que a Hinata no le faltaba mucho decidió esperarla – aunque más parecía que estuviera reposando lo consumido- al acabar la oji luna saco su dinero y lo dejo en la mesa, dio las gracias y se levanto dispuesta a irse, el Uchiha hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron al tiempo del lugar.

-Hinata- ella levanto la mirada para posarla en la del azabache, Sasuke parpadeo confundido, su boca se había movido sola, llamándola y ahora ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de _inocencia_.

-Eh nada- Hinata bajo la mirada triste, el Uchiha volteo dispuesto a irse.

-_**No puedes rendirte, no puedes Hinata, no puedes- **_ tras darse ánimos mentalmente la oji luna levanto la vista, sus ojos llenos de determinación.

-Eto, S-Sasuke –san – el moreno se detuvo pero no volteo- m-me preguntaba s-si – Hinata respiro hondo- si quisieras caminar conmigo- al terminar la peli azul subió una mano a la altura de su pecho para tratar de calmar el desenfrenado latir de su corazón.

El oji negro al oírla llamarlo se imagino de todo menos esa invitación- la cual logro acelerarle el corazón- volteando su cuerpo en dirección a ella, camino, Hinata agacho la mirada, esperando una negativa por parte de él, al sentirlo pasar por su lado sin decir nada, se sintió patética y unas tremendas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

-Vamos, o te quedaras parada hay todo el día- Hinata levanto la vista de inmediato y voltio en dirección a la voz, al hacerlo se encontró a Uchiha Sasuke sonriéndole con burla, parpadeo, sonrió – como solo ella sabía hacerlo- y se encamino a alcanzarlo, al verla sonreír Sasuke volteo el rostro al frente para evitar que ella viera el rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas _todo por esa sonrisa._

_._

_.  
><em>

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en total silencio, ambos se sentían bien de esa manera, no eran personas muy comunicativas – cada uno por diferente razón- llegaron a un lugar apartado de la aldea- ninguno supo cómo fueron a parar ahí-, se sentaron en una banca a mirar el cielo, tan azul, realmente hermoso.

-No tienes que regresar a tu casa-pasados unos minutos Sasuke decidió romper el silencio,-digo no es tarde pero…-

-No, mi entrenamiento lo tuve esta mañana- con su mirada aun puesta en el cielo, la peli azul le respondió- tengo el resto de la tarde libre.

-Ahh- Sasuke volteo a mirarla, se veía realmente hermosa, y pensar que en ese momento estaba ahí con él, le estremeció el corazón.

Pasaron una hora, o dos o tres, ninguno supo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue que pasaron en ese lugar, pero era hora de marcharse, comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a la zona comercial y Hinata hablo.

-Sasuke- san arigato, pero creo que es hora de volver a mi casa- el oji negro asintió- m-me alegro mucho estar contigo.

-Hmpt te acompaño- Hinata negó y Sasuke bufo – tu distrito queda cerca al mío , así que es el mismo camino- la oji luna se ruborizo pero asintió, al llegar a la esquina que dividía sus caminos, ambos pararon y se miraron directo a los ojos.

-Eto arigato- Hinata bajo la mirada ruborizada –fue una tarde agradable.

-Nos vemos luego-el oji negro se despidió y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse, Hinata se volvió a dar ánimos mentalmente, no podía dejarlo ir así, no podía, tenía que decirle _lo que sentía._

-No sé exactamente cuándo paso- al escucharla Sasuke paro y volteo a mirarla, la peli azul tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos se apretaban una a la otra en la altura de su pecho,-p-pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Sasuke parpadeo ¿estaba escuchando bien? O era tanto el deseo por escuchar aquellas palabras de esos lindos labios, que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Y-Yo quiero caminar contigo, por mucho, mucho tiempo y descubrir junto a ti lo que significa el amor- era cierto, era real, ella, ella le estaba diciendo que quería estar con alguien como él.

-Y-Yo q-quiero que me permitas- y las ganas de llorar volvieron a ella, y esta vez no las pudo aguantar, sus lagrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas, impidiéndole seguir hablando, el oji negro se acerco a ella, puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra le levanto el rostro, Hinata cerró los ojos e intento calmarse – no quería que el pensara que era patética-.

-Hinata mírame- la Hyuga no le hizo caso, al contrario cerro mas fuerte los ojos – dije que me miraras- el Uchiha trato de hablar lo más suave posible.

La Hyuga los abrió lentamente, al terminar de abrirlos se encontró con unas hermosas perlas negras que la miraban con un extraño brillo.

-Te me adelantaste- Hinata parpadeo confundida, ya había dejado de llorar pero los rastros de lagrimas aun seguían frescos en sus mejillas, el Uchiha aparto su mano del hombro de ella y le limpio aquel rastro de agua en una suave caricia.

-Yo quería ser el primero en decirte que- de pronto el azabache no dijo nada mas, el no sabía cómo continuar y temía decir alguna estupidez, Hinata lo miro con tristeza y el supo que mejor hablaba o se iba a arrepentir.- que tú me perteneces- y sin previo aviso la beso recriminándose mentalmente el decir eso, Hinata quedo en un principio pasmada por la acción del azabache, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió el beso.

Al separarse el peli negro acaricio una de las mejillas de Hinata – que estaban sonrojadas- y le sonrió, no como lo hacía Naruto, era una sonrisa pequeña, pero a Hinata aquel gesto le robo el aire.

-Hinata yo te….- pero un dedo en sus labios lo hicieron callar, Hinata negó con la cabeza, ella sabía lo que él quería decirle, porque la Hyuga comprendió ese "tu me perteneces" como un claro "te amo",-por supuesto dicho en lenguaje Uchiha- y para ella así había sonado perfecto,_ como lo venia soñando últimamente._

-Yo también te amo- y no espero a que el reaccionara, ahora fue ella la que busco aquel delicioso contacto.

"_**Espero que nuestro camino sea largo, muy, muy largo, para recorrerlo contigo por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Te amo Sasuke"**_

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por leerlo.<p>

Me gustaria resivir sus comentarios.

Ahora mi se va a descansar porque estos dias han sido horribles, ojala y se me valla ya esta GRIPAAAAAA.


End file.
